se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jyrki Katainen/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Christian Wulff - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Reise nach Finnland - Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit dem finnischen Ministerpräsidenten Jyrki Katainen Quelle: Jesco Denzel Angela Merkel - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen y Angela Merkel como dos bayas. (MTV3) Francia * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| De gauche à droite, lors du sommet européen du 9 décembre à Bruxelles : Jyrki Katainen (le premier ministre finlandais), Nicolas Sarkozy, Angela Merkel et José Manuel Barroso. AFP/ERIC FEFERBERG François Hollande - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| France's President Francois Hollande (R) welcomes Finland's Prime Minister Jyrki Katainen as he arrives for a meeting at the Elysee Palace in Paris October 2, 2012. REUTERS/Philippe Wojazer Emmanuel Macron - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Joint press conference by Emmanuel Macron, French Minister for Economy, Industry and Digital Sector, and Jyrki Katainen. EC Audiovisual Service Países Bajos * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Mark Rutte.jpg| Den finske premierminister Jyrki Katainen (tv) i selskab med den hollandske premierminister Mark Rutte. Foto: AP/BAS CZERWINSKI Europa del Sur España * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy, recibe al primer ministro finlandés, Jyrki Katainen. - E. Naranjo Italia * Ver Giorgio Napolitano - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Jyrki Katainen. Presidenza della Repubblica Italiana Quirinale Jyrki Katainen - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Credit © European Union, 2018 Jyrki Katainen - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Silvio Berlusconi ja Jyrki Katainen Mainos (uutinen jatkuu alla) Jyrki Katainen - Mario Monti.jpg| Mario Monti visited Finland last week. Image: Mikko Stig / Lehtikuva Enrico Letta - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Enrico Letta met Jyrki Katainen on Monday. Image: Maurizio Brambatti / EPA Jyrki Katainen - Matteo Renzi.jpg| Martin Schultz, Matteo Renzi, Angela Merkel, Jyrki Katainen, Werner Faymann. AP Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jyrki Katainen - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Tarja Halonen ja Jyrki Katainen.Kari Kuukka Jyrki Katainen - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Handshake between Sauli Niinistö, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Frédéric Latinis Harri Holkeri - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Harri Holkeri - Harri Holkeri. ts.fi Jyrki Katainen - Paavo Lipponen.jpg| Matti Vanhanen, Paavo Lipponen y Jyrki Katainen se encontraron en la presidencia el jueves. kaleva.fi Anneli Jäätteenmäki - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| El Primer Ministro Kiviniemi ex (a la Izquierda.), Vanhanen y Hora de Entre vista del Programa excesiva Anneli Jäätteenmäki imprimación ministro 50º Envío de imprimación La Residencia del ministro Kesäranta. Copyright: Lehtikuva. Foto: Vesa Moilanen / Lehtikuva. Jyrki Katainen - Matti Vanhanen.jpg| Valtiovarainministeri Jyrki Katainen ja pääministeri Matti Vanhanen. Yle Jyrki Katainen - Mari Kiviniemi.jpg| Mari Kiviniemi y Jyrki Katainen son igualmente populares con el próximo primer ministro. SUOMENMAA Alexander Stubb - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Handshake between Alexander Stubb, on the left, and Jyrki Katainen. Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Chara Kaminara-Pipitsouli Juha Sipilä - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen ja Juha Sipilä MTV3:n kuntavaalitentissä torstaina Keravalla. Kuva: / Antti Aimo-Koivisto Kuva: Lehtikuva Reino Unido * Ver David Cameron - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Jyrki Katainen ja David Cameron Downing street 10:n edustalla 30. maaliskuuta. Kuva: Andy Rain / EPA Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Bronisław Komorowski - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Discussion between Bronisław Komorowski, on the right, and Jyrki Katainen. EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Irek Dorozanski Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Jyrki Katainen.jpg| Medvedev and Katainen were jovial during their public appearances. Image: Yle Jyrki Katainen - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Suomen ja Venäjän pääministerit Jyrki Katainen ja Vladimir Putin pitivät tapaamisensa jälkeen lehdistötilaisuuden Sotshissa 9. elokuuta. Image: Yle Fuentes Categoría:Jyrki Katainen